


Your Lovely Tress

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Brushing and comfort





	Your Lovely Tress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/gifts).



> This is for me as well for ravenbringslight, it's a thank you fic and I need comfort as I'm going through a rough patch, enjoy everyone. Con-crit is always welcomed.

Loki had a rough week, he just wanted it all to go away to be held in his husband's arms. He found himself in front of the vanity mirror in their chambers, he was about to take his hair brush when a pair of large arms were wrapped around him.

"Emerald Prince, you seem so sad, is there anything I can do?" Thor asked.

"Sapphire Love" Loki whispered and kissed Thor's hands tenderly as he got up and kissed him softly wrapping his arms around his husband's waist.

"You look so tired darling" Thor said gently kissing his forehead.

"I am quite, I was just about to brush my hair and get some sleep" Loki said.

"Allow me my love" Thor said helping Loki to sit back down taking his brush in hand.

Loki smiled affectionately as Thor stood behind him and began to brush his long black mane; he had let it grow longer after they were married so now it almost reached his lower back.

"So beautiful is this mane, it is like a water fall of ink" Thor said brushing each patch of silken black hair.

"You're sweet my darling, thank you" Loki said smiling warmly.

Thor finished brushing his hair and then began to braid it, Loki was always surprised to see this side of him, here the mighty Thor stood braiding his husband's hair before bed. Not a lot of people got to see this side of Thor, Loki felt lucky he only showed it to him.

Loki looked at his reflection in the mirror when Thor finished, he looked like some tribal prince with the tiny feather beads that Thor had put in the braids. He quite like it, he had to admit.

"Do like it darling?" Thor asked putting the brush away.

"I love it sweet Thor, thank you" Loki said turning around kissing him again gently, he gasped in surprise when Thor lifted him up in his arms carrying him bridal style to their bed.

Thor laid him down on their bed, he then laid next to him covering them both with the soft burgundy blanket that stretched on their bed.

"You're welcome my Loki" Thor said as Loki laid his head on his husband's golden chest.

Loki closed his eyes gradually, as large calloused hands began to rub his back, finally he felt safe placing a kiss on Thor's heart. Thor fell asleep not long after Loki, knowing now that he would feel better in the morning; he would make sure of that.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
